intoxicate me now
by wickedwitchofwinchester
Summary: Puck and Quinn have a special way of practicing their sexual moves for the Toxic number.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic. The fiction title is from Britney Spears "_Toxic_"

**A/N:** Set during _Brittany/Britney_...because Puck and Quinn had to practice those moves together at some point...who's to say it didn't go further than just practicing being sexual?

**Rating:** M

* * *

**intoxicate me now**

Puck thinks Mr. Schue must totally hate him.

He doesn't care. He's just a sort of creepy older guy with Little Orphan Anne hair that constantly jocks Artie's style by wearing vests all the time. Why does everyone go gaga when he raps, or try to solve their daddy issues by using him as a pseudo father figure?

Schue probably hates him because he still puts people in dumpsters when he's bored. Or maybe about the whole tire slashing thing. Or possibly because he hit on his ex-wife while he was working for at the sheet store.

He thought they were cool though. Schuester hugged him after Beth was born. For the record, he did _not initiate_ that embrace. And he was _not _crying. He must have had some afterbirth or some shit in his eye, and of course Mr. Feelings wrapped him in a warm fatherly embrace, and Finn joined in by patting him on the back because he's into emulating Mr. S or something. He only hugged back because he wasn't sure what else to do in the situation.

And okay, maybe his emotions were tired and he just needed to rest on his shoulder for a minute, but whatever. The point is, that hug should have made them cool. He thought it did.

He knows it didn't when their leader hands out the choreography assignments for the _Toxic_ number.

"This is a racy number...very much charged by...risque body moves...so I need you guys to channel that with your dance partners..."

"You mean get sexual." Kurt clarifies, because he's already been ballsy when addressing Mr. Schuester lately. He might as well not stop now.

"I...I guess that's exactly what I mean..." The teacher shrugs "Just don't take it too far guys? I mean toe the line in bold ways...but...know the limits..."

"Some of us have no limits." Santana smiles over her nail file.

"Some of us don't know what limits are" Brittany deadpans.

"Guys...just..." Schue blows out. He's having a really hard week "Just let me assign dance partners...then spend some time practicing some possible moves with that person...okay?"

They all nod.

"Okay...uhm...Finn and Santana...Kurt and Mercedes..._Puck and Quinn _- "

Neither Puck or Quinn protest, but both of their jaws slack.

Is the old man taking out his bad mood on them? Just because he's in an awkward situation with his love life, he wants to put them in the most awkward situation possible too? Doesn't he know they've barely spoken since that day at the hospital months ago? Doesn't he know they haven't touched since his finger grazed over her arm where her IV was attached? That the closest they've came to any interaction at all is prolonged silence and shared looks in the choir room?

"Pick your costumes up in here after fourth period...and then...get to work getting...risque with each-other."

"Sexual" Kurt reminds again, "Then we get _sexual_ with eachother."

Everyone starts filing out.

Quinn busies herself with her things, piling her books up. When she stands to pick them up, she bumps right into Puck's chest.

"Where are we gonna meet to get _sexual_?" He asks raising a brow, like talking to hea is as easy carelessly flirting with any of the other cheerleaders. Like his chest doesn't constrict a little bit just being this close to her.

"We can _practice dance moves _in the auditorium..." She says, the cold temperature of her voice contrasting the warm feeling inside her as the blood rushes through her body, filling up her cheeks.

"Can't wait to grind up against you in that skirt" Puck smirks, playing with one of her pleats.

"We'll practice in the costumes..." Quinn demands tightening her pony, and gathering her books up again. "Have yours on when I get there..."

* * *

As if the costumes are any better. Instead of a flouncy skirt, Quinn's now clad in the tightest pair of black pants she's ever worn in her life. She pulls the dark bowler cap low over her eyes as she takes a breath, and makes her way on to the stage, where she finds Puck leaning against the piano, his cap equally low over his eyes, looking down his body and pulling at his suspenders.

She licks her lips. Only because they're dry, she tells herself as he looks up.

"Finally." He scoffs.

"It...it took a little longer to get in these pants than I expected." Quinn runs her hands the black material that might as well be painted on her shapely thighs. "Not because I'm fat or anything..." She's back to her old size perfectly, as a matter of fact.

"It's because that ass" Puck shrugs earning him a look from Quinn, before he keeps going "-that glorious, marvelous, _delicious_ ass"

In spite of herself, Quinn's upper lip tugs into a sort-of smile as she takes her hat off.

"You r suspenders-" She comments, fingering one of the goldish straps when he steps in closer. "They make you look like Artie."

Puck's jaw drops, and he looks offended.

"I call your ass _delicious_...and you compare me to an AV geek? " He scoffs, but there's a smirk in his eyes "Where in the hell did you learn your manners?"

"You look hot." Quinn counters, trying to sound casual, but it's a bit breathy to be causal. So she pulls his hat in his eye to cover "Like a member of the rat pack."

"Those guys are dead." He says, fixing the hat "My pulse is still beating fast." Puck must think she needs an illustration of this, because he leans into her enough for her to feel it pumping.

Her lip shakes, but she closes her eyes.

"Good...your blood is pumping...why don't you pump out some dance ideas..."

"Oh, I've already got them mapped in my head" He touches his temple with a cocky look.

"Let's give them a try then..." She breathes.

"Why don't you..start by covering my face with your bowler...do a little sexy hip move or something" Really, he thinks, any movement she makes in that get-up is sexy. Any movement she makes _ever._

Quinn nods, shimmying around and moving her hat to cover his face while he dances around himself a bit, hand dangerously close to his crotch.

"Then...uhm...bend over in front of me a little..." He directs

A little hesitantly, Quinn pivots on her heels and bends down, wiggling her hips. Puck bites his bottom lip, putting a hand on each side of her a bit more roughly than he'd intended.

"What are you doing back there?" Quinn swallows.

"It's probably better if you don't know-" He reveals, but she looks over her shoulder. He's really been just looking at her, admiring how tight her ass looks in those pants, thinking about sliding a hand down in them, but when her eyes meet his he has to turn things playful, so he does a couple of exaggerated pelvic thrusts toward her.

Quinn purses her lips and shakes her head. She would protest, but it looks like he's actually putting some effort into the choreographing decisions, and far be it from her to step all over his ideas when he's actually using his brain.

"Then what?"

"I guess you could...do a little gyrating...and reach back and grab my pants a little..."

"No way." Quinn shakes her head, but Puck takes her hand tugging it backward and places her fingers in his belt loop.

"Just pull 'em Fabray..." He grunts, "Pull 'em like you can't wait to get me out of them..."

Quinn's eyes narrow, because she feels like he's playing a game. He's trying to prove she's weak. She's not sure if his aim is prove she's still just a little girl, afraid of sexuality...or is she's a weak slut whose not strong enough to resist him.

She rolls her body and jerks hard on the material of the pants.

"Thatta girl" He whispers against her earlobe, his hips jutting into her backside as he twists into her.

"Puck-" She warns, as he grips her thighs again, turning her back toward him.

He slams their bodies together, and moves his downward looking up at her with heavy eyes, before shimmying back up. "Tug on my suspenders, and lean back with your upper body..." She complies. He tosses his hat in the air catching it, then leans back himself so that their pelvic areas touch intimately. A little gasp rolls over lips when she feels how hard he is.

She backs up from him, but he takes hold of her belt loops this time, guiding her back toward him.

"Don't" She breathes.

"Pull your pants down-" Puck says almost like it's another dance direction.

"Don't do this-" Quin repeats, chest heaving.

"I need you out of those pants..._now_" He groans, hand running up her inner thigh.

"W-hy?" She doesn't know what she asks, or why her voice shakes when she does.

"You _felt _why" Puck reminds, and gives her a further reminder by grinding his erection against her hip.

"We're not together" Quinn says putting her hands over his as if to force them away, but putting no real force behind them.

"We will be once you lean against this piano and let me slip your panties down..."

Quinn feels the hard wood of the instrument up on her back, having not realized they were so close to it.

"We're at school" She forces out. Her head is full of reasons why they shouldn't do this, _can't_ do this. When it comes to verbalizing them though...it's slow. Excruciatingly slow. Like the way Puck's fingers are trailing under her vest.

"After hours, babe" He reminds, kissing her lips hungrily, relishing the taste he hasn't had in almost a year. "Besides, it's our_ assignment_."

"I don't think he meant for us to fuck." She trembles, because his fingers are on her zipper, inching her pants down.

"He's not a good teacher then." Puck murmurs, tongue sliding through her lips eagerly.

Either she was exaggerating on how hard it was to get into the pants, or he's just some super human, because he has them down past to her knees in seconds. Her thighs line with goosebumps exposed to the air and the pads of his fingers as he runs up them.

"Last time..._last time_..." She tries to remind him of what happened last time they hooked up. Exactly nine months later.

"Vasect-" He starts to say.

"I don't believe that." Quinn's eyes narrow "You wouldn't have...ruined your chances of _ever _having a family..."

"If I can't have a family with you..." He shrugs, "What's the use?" He doesn't go into further confirming or denying the vasectomy story.

"Just don't...don't talk about it..." Quinn warns, then gasps "And don't touch me _there_"

His fingers have hooked into her panties, and are stroking her damp folds.

"If you don't want me to touch you there..." Puck smirks against her jaw "Why are you so fucking _wet_?" He moves his a finger out of her underwear to spread the dampness down her thigh a bit.

"I...can't help it." She admits with a squeak.

Puck is satisfied with this answer, and the next sound she hears is his zipper, and looks down between their bodies to see he's freed himself.

She closes her eyes, arches her head back, and sighs "Stop...stop.."

"Stop what?"

"Stop...stop..." Suddenly her hand is around him, "Stop going so slow."

He laughs, but it turns into a thick groan as she runs her right hand up and down his length.

This time when he leans in to kiss her, she rakes her tongue along his, and moves her free hand up to run through his short hair. Their eyes met hungrily, and Puck wastes no more time in stripping her panties down to join her pants, fingers dragging along her moist slit roughly before plunging inside her. As his fingers bury up in her, Quinn's grasp on his erection tightens, and she guides him to her entrance.

"Puck…Puck..urnhh" She whispers the moans in his ear, and the muted tones seem to slide along his spine, urging him into her. He lifts her small frame up holding her under the knees, and pins her against the keys of the piano before moving, driving into her with one powerful stroke. She hisses at the familiar feeling of him fully inside her, and they buck against each other passionately, knowing that this will be hard and fast. His lips caress her neck and chest, exposed by the white v-neck before moving up to nibble her ear.

"You feel just like I remember..._perfect_" Puck pushes out in a throaty voice, his whole body throbbing with pleasure as her tight heat clenches him. The words cause the tiny hairs on her arms to stand up, and as his tongue gently traces her ear, he feels her begin to spasm around him.

As her mouth opens to scream out, he quickly covers it with his own, swallowing her cries and pulling her tongue into his mouth as he continues to buck and thrust into her. With every movement, she bucks back even harder against him, writhing in his arms as he holds her to the instrument. Suddenly, he drops her legs lets her feet touch the floor again, before turning her around and bending her so that her chest is now pushed up against the black piano surface. He enters her again from behind, moving his mouth hungrily over the back of her neck, freely nipping at the exposed skin as his thrusts increase in pace, now slamming unashamedly into her. She begins to moan again, loudly this time, so loud that she tries to violently bite her bottom lip silence herself. It's no use, and her untempered moans fill the room again as Puck's hand begins to expertly rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

They come together, screaming each other's names, and hearing them echo throughout the auditorium.

* * *

_Sorry for typos._

_Please review : )_

It's the last echo that the room hears though, because as they collapse across the piano bench panting, neither of them can think of another word to say.


End file.
